theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Apple White
Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, the protagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She's looking forward to her destiny, from being poisoned to ruling her realm as a beloved queen. It is a destiny everyone would want, but Apple White is oblivious to just how much hers differs from so many others. It doesn't occur to her that they need to make sacrifices by playing the role of villain or mere supporting character to enable her story. And so, when voices rise among the student body to rewrite the stories, Apple White is on the side that fights for adherence to tradition. Info Personality Apple White is destined for a great future and dead set on obtaining it. That this might be at another's cost, like her story's villain Raven Queen, does not register with her. In part, she is shielded from this reality by an ongoing barrage of praises and compliments on her address. She stands in high esteem both among her fellow students and the headmaster, who have nothing but good to say about her. Though she doesn't fall into the trap of becoming vain or snobby, she is certainly self-absorbed and egocentric. Appearance Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony hair and instead sports blonde curls. In Ever After High Family She is the daughter of Snow White. Friends Her best friend is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen on her own request, but is not friends with her. They do try to get along, though, and manage. Romance She is destined to date Daring Charming, but is only friends with him yet, though the both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of show couple behavior. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Apple and the other students noticed that C.A. Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Cerise, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Labramon.PNG|Labramon SlashAngemon.PNG|SlashAngemon Category:Ever After High characters Category:Princesses Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sora's Team Category:Light Category:Neutral characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Magic Users Category:School students Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Living characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Monster High Characters Category:Singers Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students